Benutzer:TripleStrykeFan
Hallöle! :3 Ich bin TripleStrykeFan. Ich bin sehr Crazy. Ich liebe Flauschige Sachen! OMG Wenn mir irgendwas Flauschiges in die Hände kommt....Könnt ich es Tot Kuscheln XD Meine Lieblingsfolgen sind: Alle Folgen mit dem Brüllenden Tod, Skrill, Schneegeist, Dagurs Warheit, Der schreiende Todsinger und Die Drachenkämpfe. Wie man nicht schwer erkennen kann, Liebe ich den Dreifachstachel XD Aber natürlich auch andere Drachen wie: Der Srill, Schneegeist, Ohnezahn, Tod Singer, Nachtschrecken, und finde die alle irgendwie unheimlich süß XD. Klar hab ich auch Haustiere : 2 mega süße Wellis, das Männchen ist sogar Zahm. Ich gucke mir die Serie entweder auf YouTube an oder auf Kisscartoon, denn auf Kisscartoon ist die Staffel schon 3 Tage nach dem Erscheinen auf Netflix vollständig hochgeladen, und ich besitze kein Netflix. Auf YouTube hat einer die gesamte neue Staffel hochgeladen, sogar auf Deutsch, und deswegen guck ich die gerade da. Hier kommt ihr zum Kanal der gerade die Folgen hochläd : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3tfeAyHIEFw3sOEdm4ARBw :3 Ich habe hier schon einige Bearbeitungen gemacht, als ich noch keinen Account hatte z.b hab ich die Dreifach-Stachel Seite auf vordermann gebracht und die Skrill Seite, und noch ein paar andere. Ich hab auch schon Fanfictions geschrieben....und drei mal dürft ihr Raten um welchen Drachen es geht...Richtig....Dreifachstachel XD. Sie heißen :Der Anfang einer langen Freundschaft, Liebe oder Tod und Feuerflug, nicht einschlafen!. Ich spiele auch AvB, mein Ohnezahn ist schon lvl. 85, hab gerade Trainingsfieber XD Das heißt das ich meine Lieblinge aus dem Hangar auf Lvl. 80 bringe. Seid dem Update will ich unbedingt den Dreifachstachel haben, deswegen trainiere ich meine Drachen jetzt auf lvl 85. Ich hab auch mal SoD gespielt, hab es aber gelöscht, weil der Speicherplatz zu knapp wurde, jetzt spiele ich Sword of Chaos. Ich mag übrigens auch Animes, hab schon 3 durch, Clannad + Clannad after Story,Elfen Lied und Mirai Nikki. Ich male Mangafiguren sehr gerne. Ich male natürlich auch HTTYD Charaktere :3 Wenn ihr Fragen zu Drachen oder Folgen ect. habt schreibt mir ruhig. Ich werde versuchen sie so gut wie es geht zu Beantworten! Meine Gemalten Bilder DSCN0559.JPG|Taffnuss DSCN0560.JPG|Kotz und Würg DSCN0562.JPG|Dagur der Durchgeknallte DSCN0563.JPG|Schneegeist DSCN0565.JPG|Flüsternder Tod DSCN0566.JPG|Brüllender Tod DSCN0567.JPG|Astrid DSCN0568.JPG|Hicks DSCN0569.JPG|Glutkessel DSCN0571.JPG|Qualmdrache DSCN0572.JPG|Reboot (Manga) DSCN0573.JPG|Hatsune Miku (Manga) DSCN0574.JPG|Drago Blutfaust DSCN0575.JPG|Wechselflügler DSCN0578.JPG|Donnertrommler DSCN0579.JPG|Gronckel DSCN0580.JPG|Heidrun DSCN0581.JPG|Ausgedachte Manga DSCN0582.JPG|Valka DSCN0583.JPG|Gustav DSCN0585.JPG|Taifumerang DSCN0586.JPG|Muffel DSCN0591.JPG|Schädelbrecher DSCN0592.JPG|Leuchtender Fluch DSCN0593.JPG|Knochenräuber DSCN0594.JPG|Hicks und Ohnezahn DSCN0595.JPG|Schwertmeisterin aus Sword of Chaos DSCN0597.JPG|Nagisa Furukawa aus Clannad DSCN0606.JPG|Tomoya Okazaki aus Clannad (Nagisas Freund/ Mann) DSCN0608.JPG|Ushio Okazaki aus Clannad (Tochter von Nagisa und Tomoya) DSCN0609.JPG|Minene Uryuu aus Mirai Nikki DSCN0610.JPG|Dreifachstachel Ich male die Bilder nie an, weil ich weiß, das ich verkacken werde XD...hab mal n Todsinger Angemalt...konnt ich in die Tonne hauen. Meine Drachen Zeichen: * /= Wird nicht mehr Trainiert, weil: Nicht so gut, unbrauchbar usw. * ?= Wird vllt irgendwann nochmal Trainiert XD. * + = wird noch Trainiert Meine Drachen aus AvB die nicht in dieser Liste sind : *Kind von Kotz und Würg *Knochenbrechers Eroberung *Peitsch und Schlag *Speischlonz *Champion Dreifachstachel *Windstupser *Junior Taffnuss Junior *Gratflügler *Zahnmeister *Garffiljorg *Stankmaul *Champion Erschütternder Rüttler *Kettenschwanz *Panzerklauber *Champion Windknirscher *Klingensturm (Schnüffler) Meine 10 Lieblings Charaktere *1.Hicks der Hüne der III. *2.Astrid Hofferson *3.Heidrun *4.Ryker Grimborn *5.Dagur der Durchgeknallte *6.Fischbein Ingerman *7.Rotzbakke Jorgenson *8.Taffnuss Thorston *9.Haudrauf der Stoische *10.Gothi Meine 10 Lieblings Drachen *1.Dreifach-Stachel, Schnüffler *2.Ohnezahn *3.Skrill *4.Schneegeist *5.Todsinger *6.Nachtschrecken *7.Büffi (Büffelstachel) *8.Panzerflügler *9.Windfang *10.Feuerschweif Meine aufgenommenen/gefundenen Drachen Todsinger_Garffiljorg.png|Meine Mama wurde von Drachenjägern gefangen genommen, Jetzt kümmert sie sich um mich. Screenshot 2016-06-05-15-54-21-1.png|Ein Nachtschrecken Baby, hab es im Wald gefunden. Da es weiß ist vermute ich das es ein Alpha Tier ist Normale Bilder...mit Dummen Untertiteln XD TS_18.png|"Hüpf" XD TS_55.png|Zuerst auf Dicke Hose (Oder was anderes xD) machen, und dann...renn wie der Teufel, vor Angst XD 6d95dc97333f349b60dd796d491ce40a.jpg|Scheiß Paparazzi XD Dragons_riders_of_berk_oh_toothless.gif|Yummi....ist was? ^^ Ich bin so Hobbylos XD